Phenomenon
by SierraDragonArchfiend
Summary: "I don't know what this feeling is, but I like it!" RoyxEd AlxWin HavocxHawkeye Yaoi! Rating may change
1. Prologue

**AN:**

**AHHHHH. Thought I'd dabble into FMA fanfiction. This is RoyxEd, so if you don't care for two guys making out and stuff, you might as well leave right now.**

**This takes place after Brotherhood, with a few changes. Ed still has his alchemy, he still has his automail, and he was promoted three ranks for his actions. That makes him a Brigadier General. Roy is a Major General at this moment. Ed is no longer his subordinate. Alphonse took the State Alchemy exam, and he's known as The Armored Alchemist. He's under his brother's command. Winry and Al are dating, as are Jean and Riza. Oh, and Maes Hughes isn't dead. You'll find out how that happened later ;)**

**Also; does anyone happen to know a good beta?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Roy and Ed would be at it like rabbits, and Maes would be blackmailing them with the pictures.**

* * *

**Prologue: Say That To My Face**

**If you were to walk into a normal office at Central Command, you would see the staff working diligently. The joint offices of Major General Roy Mustang and Brigadier General Edward Elric are nothing like that.**

**"**Say that to my face, bastard!"

Crashes echoed from behind the outer office door, but no one was really fazed. This was nothing new to them.

"Your face?! Fullmetal, I fear that would hurt my back."

That was when the staff got worried. They all huddled around the door with first- aid kits, ready for action.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, THAT THEY COULD PASS AS AN ANT?!"

Major Jean Havoc, who had his ear pressed against the door, pulled away, blood oozing from his eardrum.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, FULLMETAL!"

That was Major Riza Hawkeye's cue to burst into the inner office, sidearm drawn.

"Excuse me, sirs, but have either one of you completed your paperwork?"

The two Generals groaned in unison. This was one of the only things they actually agreed on.

"The paperwork is EVIL!"

At that moment, Brigadier General Maes Hughes burst into the office, new pictures in hand.

"WHO WANTS TO SEE MY LITTLE ELICIA WITHOUT THAT PESKY TOOTH OF HERS? IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

The whole office groaned. Sometimes, they wished the man was actually dead. Only sometimes.

This gave Mustang inspiration, apparently.

"Hey, Fullmetal. I think Elicia is about your height, now. Isn't that right, Hughes?"

The look on Hughes' face was quite comical, but the look on Edward's face was even better.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BASTARD!"

Some things never change.


	2. Chapter 1: Equivalent

A/N: Good God. I really wasn't expecting people to like the prologue .

Someone mentioned that if Al has his body back, Ed should be growing. He is. Roy just said those things to mess with him. Ed is actually around 5'10 or 5'11 here. Around the same height as Mustang, and a few inches shorter than Hughes, give or take. I based his height off of the Brotherhood ending, really. He looked pretty tall there.

* * *

Chapter One: Equivalent.

The paperwork that covered Brigadier General Edward Elric's desk was laughing at him. No matter how many times he scrawled and stacked, the piles never seemed to move. If his desk was like this, he knew Mustang's was even worse.

* * *

Major General Roy Mustang was a calm man, with only a few exceptions. Paperwork, his best friend, Brigadier General Maes Hughes, and the one that everyone knew about. The Hero Of The People. The People's Alchemist. The subject of the promotion notice on his desk. Brigadier General Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. Mustang changed that thought around. _Major General _Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. If Roy had been stupid, he would have tried to get Edward to refuse the promotion.

Roy wasn't stupid, and neither was Führer Grumman. The promotion had come from Grumman himself, and the notice had come with a handwritten note.

"Any refusal will not be accepted."

Grumman had also sent him Ed's new décor, meaning that he had the honor of officially promoting his ex-subordinate.

Roy stood up, envelope in hand, and walked out the door. He stopped as soon as he hit the hallway, and yelled at the door to his left.

"FULLMETAL. I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE."

In front of him, the staff was staring at him as if he had grown another arm. This was part of his plan.

He strode forward into the outer office, and turned to face Edward's door.

When the office door creaked open, he snapped into a salute, prompting everyone else to do the same.

"Major General Elric!" Roy bellowed, earning the surprised looks of his subordinates, and Edward himself.

At first, Ed thought Mustang was fucking around. Then he saw the official seal on the envelope that he cradled in his hands.

He didn't make a fuss, as Mustang thought he would.

In fact, Edward stepped up, wearing a giant grin, ready to receive the star he knew he was about to receive.

Roy could hear Alphonse behind him, whispering the one thing that everyone was thinking.

"Good job, Brother. You deserve it."

With that, Roy stepped forward, pinning the additional star to Ed's shoulder boards.

Hughes picked that moment to snap a few pictures, capturing the smiles of two of his closest friends.

* * *

While the staff stepped up to congratulate Ed, Roy could only think of one thing.

"His smile is breathtaking. I'd like to see it again. Hell, I want to be the cause of it."

He squashed the thought quickly. Instead, he waited until the excited chatter around the room dulled into a slight murmur. He slipped out of the tense military stance that people assumed he held 24/7, and opted for a more casual one.

He waited until Ed's face finally detached himself from its seemingly permanent grin to make his move.

He opened his mouth and exclaimed, as if he'd just won 1,000,000 cenz.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

Ed's grin returned, and he met Roy's eyes, silently laughing.

Roy simply smiled at his new equal and turned away.

"Civvies only, people! The only thing work related will be us congratulating Edward on his marvelous promotion."

This sent everyone into another uproar.

Of course it would.

After all, Roy Mustang's parties were fucking epic.


End file.
